At present, some intelligent wearable products with ultraviolet (UV) detection function can provide users with reminders or suggestions, to protect users against suntan or sunburn in outdoor activities. Different persons have different skin conditions, the skin condition of one person may change now and then within a day, so the user may input his skin condition inaccurately during initial setting based on his self judgment on his skin condition. Not only the skin will be damaged by UV, the hair is also apt to lose toughness after exposure to the sun and may become dry and yellow. If the hair is exposed to the sun for a long time, proteins in the hair may be decomposed by UV, such that the hair may lose elasticity and luster. Therefore, it is required that the intelligent wearable product can provide effective and comprehensive UV detection function for individual users.